


Cats in Armor

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SEASON: Takes place during season 5.SUMMARY: A trip to a peaceful planet turns into a battle for survival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Cats in Armor

##  Cats in Armor

##### Written by wisprette  
Comments? Write to us at wisprette@woh.rr.com

  * SEASON: Takes place during season 5. 
  * SUMMARY: A trip to a peaceful planet turns into a battle for survival. 
  * PG 13 [D]



* * *

"Aww, come on Jack, you can’t blame this on me _this_ time!" Daniel yelled over his shoulder as he tried to catch a glimpse of Jack whose hands were bound to his. Separating them was a very tall pole, with wood being dumped at their feet.

"The hell I can’t!" replied an agitated Colonel O’Neill. "I never said you could run off and take a piss!"

Daniel tried peering over his other shoulder. "I told you not to say _anything_ until I got back!"

"All I said was, how’s it goin’."

" _Nooooo_ ," Daniel dragged out. "What you said was, ‘I want to rape the children!’"

Blinking sweat from his eyes Jack responded, "Well how was I suppose to know!"

"That’s why I told you not to say anything until I got back!" Daniel sighed.

"Well I got bored waiting!" Jack thundered as he tugged at is incapacitated hands.

A tall dark skinned man with feathers in his hair and a very large bone through his nose approached Jack and jabbed his finger on his chest.

"Reegusha!" he said with disdain.

"Ree wha-wha?" replied Jack.

Daniel piped up, "NO REEGUSHA!"

The man eyed Daniel and walked around to face him. He had grown to like this ‘Hu-Mon’ called Dan-E-ell, and was hopeful he could explain why he was traveling with this _Geebosh_.

"Ro awana to gu," Daniel explained as he gestured back at Jack sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh, Ro awana WE!" cried the man and a smile parted his lips.

Glad to see he had an understanding going, Daniel pressed on. "Yes, yes," he said sympathetically. "Ro awana we."

The man looked back and barked what appeared to be orders to halt the flow of wood. Carefully he untied the two SG men and smiled once again at Jack.

"Now this is more like it!" Jack said, puffing out his chest as he inhaled. "What exactly did you tell him again?"

"Well," Daniel started, brushing dirt from his sleeves, "he thought you was a changeling. A, ahh, changeling being one who can change shape, and apparently to these people it is some kind of demon spawn with no brains."

"Cute." Jack quipped.

"No, seriously. The only way to kill these demon spawns is by fire."

"The pole thing?" Jack asked.

"Ah, yeah." replied Daniel.

"Well… good work." 

Day turned to dusk as Jack and Daniel made their way back to the Stargate. Daniel had been there for almost three weeks trying to learn what he could about the people and life there. Jack had come to get him because once again Daniel was hours overdue. He loved learning new languages, and the people of this planet seemed none hostile. Daniel was always glad to interact with natives of the planets they visited, this one being no exception. He concluded the people and their ways primitive and peaceful. Nothing but lush forests and bountiful streams appeared to blanket this planet.

"So much for P69497." Jack chimed. He was SO glad to be getting back to the SGC.

Daniel dialed in the last symbol on the device for Earth and with a WOOSH! The Stargate came to life.

The two men were about to jump through for home when a wrenching scream came from the woods behind them.

"For Christ’s sake what now!" Jack mumbled as he pulled out his P-90. Crouching and moving with military precision, Jack took point and Daniel followed closely behind. The dried leaves blanketing the forest floor made it almost impossible to be silent. 

"Jaffa Kree!" came a voice not to far away.

A Goa’uld.

Shit.

"GGGAAAAHH!!" came a wail again.

Jack waved back to Daniel to stop and held up three fingers, then pointed in the direction just ahead of him. Clearly, he saw the drama unfolding, but Daniel had fallen back trying not to make any noise.

"Three Jaffa," Daniel thought to himself. He could see Jack crane his neck over the brush directly in front of him, and then duck back down. He looked back into Daniel’s eyes. Moving his hands in a flapping motion around his head, he mouthed, ‘your feathery friend.’

"Damnit," whispered Daniel.

Jack flicked his right hand and instructed Daniel to move up and right to get a better look. Once he found a spot, he peered through the undergrowth, and saw the three Jaffa. They had crucified the native Daniel had come to know has Umtech. Not only had they crucified him, they severed his index fingers and used them as the ‘nails’ in his palms to suspend him. Two more Jaffa appeared in full headgear. Their armor helmets were that of a cathead. Immediately behind them came a woman. Beautiful and seductive, she walked gracefully up to Umtech. He noted her piercing green eyes and the flowing black hair riddled with gold. She cupped his face with her hands and began caressing his cheeks speaking to softly for Daniel to hear.

"Bastet." Daniel mumbled to himself, his mind searching for information on the Egyptian cat goddess. He slowly moved back over to Jack’s position trying to be as silent as possible.

"Well?" Jack asked. "Some new Goa’uld in the fold?"

"Bastet." Daniel answered. "She evolved from aggressive origins, depicted as a warrior lioness. Legends tell of Bastet, in the form of this lioness, spending a period of exile before returning to Egypt as a placid, sweet-natured cat. However, like all cats, she has retained the aggressive impulses of the predator."

"Wonderful." Jack said, rolling his eyes and removing his cap to give his brow a wipe. Placing his cap back on he sighed, "And what do you figure she wants with a simple native village kind-a-guy?"

"I’m not sure." Daniel replied concerned. "They _are_ a simple people, nothing in the way of technology. Maybe…."

Before he could he finish, a twig cracked and a loud blast struck just beside Daniel. The earth flew up into his mouth as he rolled for cover.

Jack raced to the nearest tree.

Explosions pounded on either side of Daniel as he struggled to retrieve his _Zat_. Jack popped out to his left and shot at the Jaffa not ten feet from him. He heard the _ting-ting-ting_ of the bullets hitting the armor, sparks flying. He had to duck back as another Jaffa was taking aim. Daniel jumped up and zapped him once.

"One more Danny Boy, come on," Jack thought to himself, knowing full well Daniel’s reluctance to kill. Leaning back out, Jack put more bullets in the Jaffa, this time taking him down. He turned to finish the job on Daniel’s victim when a loud boom and searing pain hit his chest.

"Ahh God!" he cried, dropping his gun.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled, taking a shot at the near-camouflaged Jaffa taking aim from behind a tree.

"Jack!" he said again scrambling over to his friend. He saw he was clutching his chest tightly, the blood seeping between his fingers.

"I’ve got to get you out of here," Daniel said. He reached down to get a hold of Jack when he heard that familiar pulse from a _Zat_. Electrical tentacles raced up and down Jack’s body, then he lay still.

"No!" he started to say, then he too felt the sizzling shock.

Before his world went black, Daniel heard the Goa’uld speak…

_  
_

"Take them."

To be continued…………….

  


* * *

  


* * *

>   
>  © 9th February 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of   
>  Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
>  characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
>  names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
